memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kilana
and why did you erase my Kilana info? IT IS CANNON that she has breast implants. Just watch the episode "the ship" :Well apart from the fact that the info has been copied and pasted from Memory Alpha, which is against our policies and guidelines, the information that she is well endowed and showed of her assets is inappropriate and has no place in an encyclopedia entry. --The Doctor 08:12, 17 March 2007 (UTC) You are a troll just trying to ruin the WIKI. Wikis are about freedom of speech, about a community of people sharing the information. I have good information on this character and how he develops, and you try to delete it due to your own bias. UNNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR FOR A WIKI. It is VERY clear by watching the episode she has large breasts. AND she was dressed to show them off. This was TREKS decision, I am simply reporting what is in CANNON. Why the boob obsession? In there is a long list of her assets, and breasts were never once mentioned. This article seems a little weird. Like hairy homeless guy in the park weird. Like hairdoll weird. Can someone do something about it? Oh, and Kilana 2 is in the Delta Quadrant. She was taken by the Caretaker. The existance of Kilana 3 and possibly 4 is mentioned in that book. – AT2Howell 03:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Never mind. I fixed it. Just couldn't leave it alone. – AT2Howell 03:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Enhancement Can you provide a source that specifically says she is "enhanced"?--Emperorkalan 19:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) View the episode. She is wearing an open shirt and you can see the provocative nature of her breasts. It is also clear from looking at them that she has implants.VortaExpert 20:58, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Completely untrue. There's no way to tell such things from a visual survey. :Please try to take these pages more seriously or you will be banned. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:29, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Anyone can clearly see she has enhancements. I am serious when I point this out, I am not trying to make a joke. Sorry.VortaExpert 20:44, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :If the actress playing her has implants, it doesn't mean Kilana does. Just like Leonard Nimoy has round ears and Spock has pointy ones. One is a real life actor and one is an imaginary character. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:20, 28 March 2007 (UTC) According to this wiki, if it EXISTS in a liscenced work, it is REAL for the purpose of this wiki. There fore, her implants exist and thus are real. As for your Spock arguement, what we SEE is the pointed ears, thus that is what EXISTS for the purpose of this wiki. Thank youVortaExpert 19:59, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Kilana has never appeared visually in a licensed publication, therefore nothing about her appearance EXISTS. Sorry. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:12, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :All of you non-sexual beings, virgins, etc need to lighten up. She had big breasts, accept it and deal with it. I'm removing the breast bit (again) because there is no reference listed. Any objections? – AT2Howell 18:13, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Why do you all hate breasts? :To my knowledge, we don't. Take this as a warning though -- the next time you post something like this, you will be banned from using this site. -- Captain MKB 21:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, if you all are too blind to see she has big breasts, then I feel for you all. You live up to the stereotype of the lonely Trekkie.